Comentário de blog de usuário:Autordoprojeto/um abril inglês/@comment-24247330-20140415205422
Dolorous Field The field where Erec was slain by Gawain, and where Hector and Meraugis found Erec’s body. [PostQuest] Dolorous Guard Garde Castle conquered by Lancelot in the Prose Lancelot and its adaptations. It was on the river Humber.Lancelot names its original ruler as Brandin of the Isles, while La Tavola Ritonda calls him Federiel. The castle was magically enchanted so that any knight who wished to enter had to fight two sets of ten knights—one set at each of two gates—one by one until he defeated them all. He then would have to kill the ruler or stay in the castle for forty days before the enchantments could be lifted and the people freed. The names of the knights that had tried the adventure were written on gravestones within the inner wall of the castle, and their “heads” were next to the stones, but in actuality, the knights were imprisoned in the Dolorous Prison. Many knights lost their freedoms in this manner. Lancelot defeated the twenty knights through the help of some magical shields from the Lady of the Lake, but Brandin fled before Lancelot could fight him. The people of the castle became restless when Lancelot kept leaving, because he was interrupting the forty-day cycle and preventing their freedom. Finally, he went into the depths of the castle, braved a difficult adventure, and returned with the key to the enchantments, which freed the residents. Lancelot them renamed the castle Joyous Guard. He held on to the castle, lived there from time to time, hosted his companions there, and interred his friend Galehaut in its cemetery. When Lancelot rescued Guinevere from the stake, he brought her to the castle. When he was forced out of Britain by Arthur, he changed the castle’s name back to Dolorous Guard. In some versions, Lancelot is brought to Dolorous Guard after his death and is buried with Galehaut. In the Post-Vulgate Mort Artu, we are told that King Mark of Cornwall exhumed their bodies and destroyed them. [LancLac, VulgLanc, VulgMort, PostMort, ProsTris,Tavola, Malory] Dolorous Mount Dolereus An enchanted hilltop, possibly in Scotland. At the top was a pillar, adorned with 15 crosses, to which only the best knights could tie their horses. Any other knight would be driven insane. Merlin had constructed the test at the behest of Uther Pendragon in order to find worthy knights for Arthur’s table. Kahedins vowed to travel there in Chrétien’s Perceval, but it is Perceval who tests himself at the pillar and succeeds in the Second Continuation. Merlin’s daughter inhabited the mountain and explained the adventure to Perceval. [ContinP, Contin2] Dolorous Prison Chartre A dungeon owned by Brandin of the Isles, lord of Dolorous Guard, but in a separate castle from Dolorous Guard. Every knight who attempted the adventure at Dolorous Guard and failed was thrown into the Dolorous Prison; their names, however, appeared on tombstones at Dolorous Guard, as if they were dead. These knights included Yder, Guivret, Yvain of Leonel, Cadoain, Kehedin, Kay of Estraus, Girflet, Dodinel, Taulas, Mador, Galegantin, and Arthur’s son Loholt. Gawain was tricked into the prison by Brandin after Lancelot liberated Dolorous Guard, but the lot of knights were eventually freed by Lancelot. Loholt and Galegantin developed serious illnesses while in the prison; Loholt later died, but Galegantin was healed by the Hermit of the Thicket. [LancLac, VulgLanc, Livre] Dolorous Stroke Coup The fateful blow which, in the Grail romances, created the Waste Land. The Grail Quest was needed to heal the results of the Dolorous Stroke. The term is used to describe two separate events: the slaying of King Lambor (an early Grail King) by King Varlan, and the maiming of King Pellehan by Sir Balin the Savage. The former appears in the Vulgate Queste del Saint Graal, the latter is related in the Post-Vulgate Suite du Merlin, and both appear in Malory. In both versions of the Dolorous Stroke, a Grail King is attacked with a forbidden holy weapon. In the Queste episode, King Lambor of Listenois, a Grail King, is at war with King Varlan of Wales. Varlan, forced to flee from Lambor, came across the Ship of Solomon, which contained the magnificent Sword with the Strange Hangings, intended for only the most pure knight. Disregarding the warning on the sheath, Varlan drew the sword and used it to slay King Lambor. This unholy blow turned both Listenois and Wales into the Waste Land, and Varlan was struck dead for his profanity when he returned the sword to the sheath. In the Suite ''story, Sir Balin the Savage arrives at King Pellehan’s court hunting Sir Garlon, an invisible marauder who was Pellehan’s brother. Balin killed Garlon in Pellehan’s hall. Pellehan, enraged, attacked Balin, shattering Balin’s sword. Balin ran from room to room in Pellehan’s castle, trying to find some other weapon, with Pellehan at his heels. In one room, he found a corpse in a bed and a long spear (the Bleeding Lance) resting on a nearby table. Balin did not know that the corpse was that of Joseph of Arimathea, and that the spear was the most holy of weapons—the very lance that pierced the side of Jesus Christ on the cross. Thus ignorant, Balin hefted the spear and struck Pellehan, which immediately caused Pellehan’s castle to crumble and the land of Listenois to become the Waste Land. Pellehan’s wound led to his identification as the Maimed King, and he remained ill until healed during the Grail Quest by Galahad. A Grail king maimed in combat first appears in the earliest Grail story, Chrétien de Troyes’s''Perceval. Though not called the “Dolorous Stroke,” a blow has been delivered to the Fisher King, leaving him infirm. (The circumstances behind this wounding vary from text to text.) We also learn from Chrétien that the Bleeding Lance, found in the Fisher King’s castle, will one day “destroy the realm of Logres.” Also, in the first continuation of Chrétien’s Perceval, Gawain is told by the Fisher King that the Grail Sword was used to strike a blow that laid the country of Logres to waste. (In Celtic mythology, similarly, King Bran is wounded in the foot by a poisoned spear, causing his land to suffer.) Thus, the idea of a weapon’s blow, whether struck against the Fisher King or elsewhere, causing the destruction of a kingdom, appears in the earliest Grail legends, though the term “Dolorous Stroke” is not used until later. The Fisher King is not the only figure to be maimed through the thighs in the Grail legends. In the Vulgate Estoire del Saint Graal, the characters can barely walk from one place to another without being thrown to the ground by some heavenly blow. An angel shoves a lance through the thighs of Josephus, son of Joseph of Arimathea, when he impiously abandons the conversion of some pagans to Christianity in order to save from death a group of pagans who refuse to convert. The angel later removes the lance and heals Josephus. In another episode, Nascien is injured by a flaming sword that appears out of nowhere when Nascien is too slow to alight from the holy Ship of Solomon (God was angry with Nascien because he had previously used the Sword with the Strange Hangings to kill a giant). Finally, Joseph of Arimathea himself is wounded in the thighs by a sword, which breaks, drips blood continually from the tip, and is thereafter called the Broken Sword. [ChretienP, Contin1,Wolfram, VulgQuest, VulgEst, Livre, PostMer, Malory] Dolorous Tower The castle inhabited by the evil giant Caradoc. In one of the earliest stories of Guinevere’s abduction (found on the Modena Archivolt), it was ruled by Mardoc, who had Caradoc kidnap Guinevere. The castle could be entered only by two bridges, which were guarded by the warriors Burmalt and Caradoc. Gawain managed to penetrate the fortress and rescue the Queen. In later stories, the Dolorous Tower belongs wholly to Caradoc, Guinevere’s abduction is removed, and Lancelot becomes Caradoc’s killer. In lieu of the queen, in these stories, Caradoc kidnaps many good knights and imprisons them in his squalid, rodent-infested jail. After Lancelot conquered it, he gave it to a maiden who had been imprisoned there. Malory mentions it as the home of Sir Selyses. [Modena, VulgLanc, Malory] Dolphin A knight slain by Gawain during the Roman War. [Allit]